Asylum
by Able02
Summary: While Sasuke is at work with his brother he takes an interest in a certain patient. Who knows what might happen. Rated for future chapters, disclaimer on profile.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke walked the halls of the Asylum. Though nowadays we were supposed to call it a 'Psychiatric Hospital' most of the patients in this particular facility were dangerous. That might explain why his older brother always told him to stay in his office whenever he visited. Though even the most violent of the people in there were either too drugged up to notice him or just left him alone. He even talked to some of the calmer ones. Sometimes he got roped into convoluted card games that rarely followed the same rules twice.

There was someone new today, a boy about his age. His mouth was heavily bandaged so Sasuke couldn't really see what he looked like but he could see burn marks on his temples, just below his shaggy blonde hair. His eyes were hazy and he was looking straight ahead. Sasuke stood in the doorway. "Hello?" he called into the room.

"Don't bother. He doesn't talk to anybody. He's been here since last night. His adoptive father thought he could shock the gay out of him with a little amateur shock Therapy. Needless to say the kid's all but brain dead." Sasori, a man who'd made his parents' corpses into puppets said.

The redhead wasn't dangerous at all. He didn't kill his parents. A gas leak did. He just wasn't ready to let them go. He'd never quite made his way out of the depression. Some days Sasuke found him talking to the walls. Holding up yellowed homework and beaming proudly at what Sasuke could only assume was imagined parental pride. "Thanks Sasori. If you see Itachi will you let him know I'm here?"

"Yeah I'm sure he'll love that you're amongst the lunatics again." Sasori said continuing on his way.

Sasuke checked the room card before walking in. "Naruto? Hey my name's Sasuke. Mind if I keep you company?" When he got the lack of answer he'd expected he pulled up a chair and set his backpack down. Sasuke worked on his homework until Itachi came to fetch him. "See you tomorrow Naruto."

And he did. For the next month Sasuke came almost every day. Some days he'd do homework. Some days he'd draw. Some days he'd tell Naruto about his day. Some days he'd just sit in silence and watch Naruto watch the walls. After the first week the bandages came off and Sasuke saw the three deep gashes on each of his cheeks. Sasuke wondered about the story behind those. From the moment Sasuke had laid eyes on the boy he'd known that he'd want to protect Naruto from all the dangers of the world. Seeing those scars made him want to find the man who'd done it and teach him the truth of pain.

Sasuke placed his hand on the blonde's leg. "I'm sorry Naruto. From now on, I'll always be here for you. I won't let anyone hurt you." Naruto turned to face at Sasuke. Though his eyes were still unfocused Sasuke thought he saw some recognition. "Naruto!?" He asked before the boy started to convulse.

Nurses filled the room pushing Sasuke out as they lowered the bed and began working. Sasuke could do nothing but watch in helpless fear until Itachi came and pulled him into a hug. "It's ok. He'll be ok Sasuke." Itachi murmured to his little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

After Naruto's seizure, Sasuke stayed the night in the hospital. Much to Itachi's annoyance. While he understood that Sasuke cared about Naruto he wasn't all too thrilled to leave his little brother in a mental hospital. However after much shouting and Sasuke latching himself to the doorframe when Itachi tried to carry him out, Sasuke got his way. He spent the night awake, just holding Naruto's hand and telling the blonde he would be there whenever he needed him. Naruto had been watching Sasuke now. And while he could see that some of the nurses thought it was creepy the way those blue eyes would focus on him no matter where in the room he moved, Sasuke hoped that it was a good sign, that Naruto was starting to recognize him.

Sasuke showed Naruto some of the pictures he was drawing and Naruto looked at the pages as Sasuke showed them to him but he never seemed to have an opinion either way. One day about two weeks after Naruto's seizure, Sasuke came in from school and took out his sketchbook. He chewed his lip as Naruto watched him carefully. "There's something I want to show you. But you have to promise not to laugh. Ok?" Sasuke took a deep breath before opening the sketchbook and showing Naruto the picture he'd spent over a month and a half on.

In his opinion the picture was still unfinished. He couldn't figure out how to truly capture the image of perfection that was his model. It was just too unearthly to fully comprehend. Naruto laughed, almost giving Sasuke a heart attack. "Is that supposed to be me?" Sasuke was mortified. The first thing Naruto ever said to him and it was that his greatest work was horrible. "I didn't even look that good before Mizuki tried to turn me into a dog." Naruto's fingers brushed his cheek as he spoke the words.

"…What?" Sasuke asked.

"Seriously if this is the standard you're gonna hold me to prepare to be grossly disappointed." Naruto said handing back the sketchbook to the still stunned Sasuke. "Thanks for keeping me company by the way Sasuke. I couldn't always hear you when you came in. I was dreaming at first. I think I was anyway. It's really hazy."

"Naruto… You're talking."

"Oh do you like it better when I just listen? I can do that." Coming from anybody else Sasuke would have found the words snarky. But Naruto looked like he would sit quietly and listen if Sasuke asked.

"No it's just… Wow…"

"HOLY FUCK! Is he actually talking!?" Sasori asked.

"Yes. Please go get Itachi?" Sasori shook his head in amazement before going to fetch the doctor. "Itachi is my brother. He's also the doctor assigned to your case. So why don't tell me some things about you? You have no idea how hard it was not to Google you."

Naruto blushed. "W-what do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to tell." Sasuke said carefully knowing that there would no doubt be things Naruto didn't want to share.

Naruto stammered trying to figure out what he should tell Sasuke. Eventually they agreed that Sasuke would ask questions and Naruto would answer the ones he wanted and ignore the ones he wasn't comfortable with. Not that there was much Naruto wanted to hide from Sasuke. They were chatting quietly when Itachi came in looking wary. "Mr. Uzumaki. It's good to see you so lucid." Itachi said walking in with a chart and a few patients peering in from the door. There are just a few questions I need to ask you then you and Sasuke can get back to whatever it is you were discussing."

Taking his cue, Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand before standing to leave. True to form Naruto watched Sasuke until he was out of the room before turning his attention to Itachi. Sasuke tried to shoo away the patients but they were adamant on staying. Until Sasuke challenged them all to a poker game. He won of course. They all questioned him relentlessly about Naruto but he told them very little. It wasn't his place to reveal the blonde's secrets.

Just before they dealt the next game Naruto walked over to them on shaky legs. Gaara was with, the pale boy supporting the blonde. Gaara, Sasuke knew, suffered from multiple personality disorder. Most times he was gentle and mostly helped the doctors with other patients. But sometimes he was violent and would lash out at anyone who got near him. Sasuke supposed violent wasn't exactly the right word. He'd seen Gaara when he was having an episode. He didn't look angry. He looked scared. He must have been having a good day because he had that look on his face like he was truly concerned about Naruto. Like he was a long time friend that needed help.

Naruto gave Sasuke a bright smile when he got in earshot. "My legs don't work. Itachi says it's just because I've been in bed for so long. I'll be racing Gaara around the halls in no time."

Gaara smiled. "In the meantime, Dr. Uchiha says you need to take it easy." Gaara said putting Naruto into a chair next to Sasuke. "Do you know how to play?"

"I can play go fish and war." Naruto said.

"Well they're playing poker. Don't feel bad I never learned to play either."

"You can watch though. This time you're going down Uchiha." Obito said. Though he went by Madara now. Sasuke and Itachi were distant cousins to Obito who was obsessed with their ancestor who helped found Konoha.

"Dream on Uchiha." Sasuke said dealing out the cards.

A/N: Sorry about the ending. I seriously couldn't think of any other 'crazy' characters that were Asylum crazy and not functioning crazy. With it being modern I couldn't exactly have Kakashi committed as a chronic masturbator. Well… I could have but that would have been wrong. Can anyone think of any character that could be committable in the real world? Please comment with their names and a possible mental illness. I'm starting to like this story and I don't want it to die for lack of characters.


End file.
